


Fanfiction: Seventeen's Grandest Days: nots

by moonybins



Category: BoA (Musician), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, veru explaer pelase rad with cuation
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: Sventeen ensemble kills v in epilogue
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Mingyu/Kim Yugyeom, KO - Relationship, jimin v, lru jolo o, omjp, taeom





	Fanfiction: Seventeen's Grandest Days: nots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this work is dedicatd to jmin beacue he ahs had a hard time](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this+work+is+dedicatd+to+jmin+beacue+he+ahs+had+a+hard+time).



Sventeen ensemble kills v in epilogue

V backstory: v murdered his old bf jeon jungkook because his hair wasnt nice enough on their eight day anniveritary date

This is completetly inspried by shinee_wife who wrote my anavertalry $_F$

Translation:(this fanfiction is completely inspired by my favorite fanfiction of all time, Our Anniveritary by shinee_wife. A real swell read, just cant stop coming back to it. Highly reccomended for the avid reader!)

Jimin is an angel who comes to the wrold from the sky but he fell so hes a alel angel (chap 9)

V has a secret sword that kills angels

Joshua praying in church and jimin is the angel to come fom te sky to sing with him  
Joshua prays to jesus and sometimes chihuahuas Prologyue nots:

Seventeens grandest days

Prologyue nots:

Seventeens grandest days

Taht day he was singing the chihuahah anthem   
And then Jimin falls form his sky portal   
V comes in as an unexpected guest

Before this all happes it shows jimin in heaven training with the other angeks, hes a bad dancer so all the angle s mackoed him. Each time someone peatsy especially beautifully, which is somewhat rare, a ramdom angel from heaven gets called down to dance beautidfyl nd angelically with them. Jimin qwasw praying not to get chosen, but he did, and he was not a good dsncer so he fell ans bencame qa fallen angel. Everybody doubted jimin and told him that he would nver be chonsesn nto sing for desus and knownone liked hi they called jessus fodd. But there was on eaangle who rewlly loceed for who he is his name was jhope. Johope was the best angle around and he never fell of, until one dy he fell a clif well praying for a prson who was on al cliff and then V found him and took him hstage unitl he would give hi an angle killing sword. After jphope gave him a sowrd he tested oit out on jhope and played bybybuggy unitl jhope perished

Jessus fodd was the legendary angel names kibum but eceryome calles him jessus fodd for unknowmn reassons to anyone jessus fodd is all they kmow. And sone call him the key. All on eatrthh faer him. The angels fesr jessus because he makes angletube vlogs he makes mindcraft vodeos and also he maskes vloogs called a day jin th lige of jessus fodd. He i also a very good grammar achiever and spellig and cursing he is at level 10 on mindcraft. Jangle esus wasn’t able to mess with jimin atm bv he was a bery busy angle. And at the time he was at ant]lther angke because tat angke whoa bame was teamin boughta very expansive detergent laundty bottel and he spilled iy on his gouvky shoes becaue and thnen iy became a massacrete


End file.
